


Magic Hands

by namjoonvore



Category: EXO
Genre: Belly Rubs, Feedism, M/M, Stuffing, feederism, yeol has magic hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonvore/pseuds/namjoonvore
Summary: baekhyun eats too much and of course the only thing that will fix it is tummy rubs from chanyeol





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> first exo fic owo

Baekhyun thinks he’s made a mistake. He’s sat on the couch, and there are empty dishes and discarded wrappers all around him and, wow, it really hurts to have eaten this much. He sits still for a long time, because moving hurts and make everything he crammed into his stomach swish around. It’s fucking disgusting, why did he do this? Eventually, he gives up and goes to his bed, whining and groaning the whole way there. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know when to stop. Apparently he doesn’t know when to stop eating, and, in Chanyeol’s opinion, doesn’t know when to stop being a pest. 

“Come on, please,” Baekhyun whines from his spot on the bed. “You have magic hands!”

“No, I’m busy, stop asking.” Chanyeol is tapping away on his computer, probably playing a game or something. “It’s your own fault, anyways.”

“It’s not like I meant to, I just..” Baekhyun sighs. “Food is good and I like it and I have an unfortunately small stomach capacity, okay? Now please get over here and put your goddamn magic hands on my tummy!” 

“Jeez, calm down, let me just finish this!” Chanyeol sighs. He types rapidly for a long while, and then he’s slaking his laptop shut and flopping down on the bed next to Baekhyun, purposely making the whole frame move, just to disturb Baekhyun. How spiteful. 

Baekhyun groans loudly. “What the fuck, Yeol? I thought I could trust you!” 

“You thought wrong.” Chanyeol shrugs. “Roll over, and stop doing whatever that is. It’s not gonna help you.” ‘That’ is Baekhyun scrunching himself into the fetal position– well, as best he can with his belly stuffed full of way too much food. He slowly uncurls, rolling onto his back. 

“It was helping,” he protests rather weakly as a cramp rolls through his overfull stomach. “Ugh.” 

Chanyeol shuffles closer, and one look at his face tells Baekhyun that Chanyeol feels bad for being snappy earlier. He doesn’t outright apologise, but when he finally puts his magic hands to use, Chanyeol is gentle, keeping his touch light on Baekhyun‘s belly. 

Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes, relaxing fully. “‘M gonna nap,” he mumbles. “Sleepy..”

“Take a nap, then. Sleep cures everything.” Chanyeol continues to rub his hands ever so gentle over the swell of Baekhyun’s belly. Baekhyun falls asleep quickly, lulled into sleep by the soft stroking of Chanyeol’s hands on his tummy.


End file.
